1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device with a plurality of insulating layers between two electrodes and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic appliance, such as a monitor, a TV, a laptop computer, and a digital camera, may include a display device to realize an image. For example, the display device may include a liquid crystal display device and an organic light-emitting display device.
The display device may include a plurality of pixel areas. Each of the pixel areas may display a color different from adjacent pixel area. For example, the display device may include a blue pixel area realizing a blue color, a red pixel area realizing a red color, a green pixel area realizing a green color, and a white pixel area realizing a white color.
The display device may include various signal lines and thin film transistors for independently driving each pixel area. In the display device, the signal lines and the thin film transistors may be stacked for improving the integration of each pixel area. For example, in the display device, two electrodes disposed in different layers may be connected through a contact hole that penetrates a plurality of insulating layers.
However, in the display device, an area of the contact hole disposed at an upper insulating layer may be larger than an area of the contact hole disposed at a lower insulating layer under the upper insulating layer. Thus, in the display device, the pixels per inch (PPI) or pixel density may be degraded by the area of the contact hole penetrating the stacked insulating layers.